Watchtower
Details Herblore, Level 15 Magic, Level 15 Thieving, Level 25 Agility and Level 40 Mining, must be able to defeat a level 68 ogre. |items=*Around 50gp *Gold bar *Tinderbox *Pickaxe *Dragon bones *2 Ropes *Guam leaf *Light source (can be obtained during quest) *Vial of water (can be obtained during quest) *Pestle and mortar (can be obtained during quest) *Knife or slashing weapon (can be obtained during quest) *Death Rune (can be obtained during quest) *Bat bones (can be obtained during quest) *Jangerberries (can be obtained during quest) |kills = Gorad (level 68)|recommended = Recommended *A method of single-click teleport if low level, for Blue Dragon encounter *Good food (Lobster/Swordfish) *Anti-dragon shield or Anti-fire potion to prevent high damage from blue dragons in Ogre Enclave (Protect from Magic can also be used)}} Walkthrough Note: If you do not have a house in Yanille, you can use the Minigame Teleport to get there. Select the Minigame 'Nightmare Zone'. Note: If the 'Nightmare Zone' friends chat is full, use the 'Fishing Trawler' teleport instead, and walk south-west. Getting started Make your way to the Watchtower just North of Yanille. Climb up the trellis on the north side of the tower. Then climb up the ladder and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. After starting, you will be asked to search the grounds of the watchtower. You can now use the tower's main ladder. Search the bushes outside until you find some fingernails. You'll find some other things, too, but you only need to search until you find the fingernails. Go back to the Watchtower Wizard and show him the fingernails. You can drop the remaining items, as they have no value. The wizard will tell you that the fingernails belong to Skavids, the servants of the ogres, and that they have stolen the four power crystals that protect the city from ogres. Your job is to recover the crystals. The first thing you need to do is gain access to the city. In order to enter, you'll need to help out three ogre tribe chieftains to get pieces of an ogre relic. This can then be given to the gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres. Og Go through the city of Yanille using the agility shortcut or the east entrance. Stop at the bank to grab your armour and some food. Also bring your dragon bones if you do not have them yet. Head out the west gate and turn northwest to find a tribe of Ogres. Note that, as a general rule of thumb, any ogre that wields a mace is non aggressive. Talk to Og to learn that his nemesis, Toban, stole a bar of gold from him. Your job is to get it back. Og will give you a key to Toban's chest. Keep this key with you for later. Grew Head south of Og's tribe. You should see an island with an ogre tribe on it and some jangerberries. Find the long branched tree on the west shore. Use one rope on it to swing to the island. Note that you will lose the rope. Take some jangerberries because you'll need them later in the quest. Talk to Grew. Grew will tell you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out. Toban The next stop is a third tribe of ogres. Leave the island using the tree with the rope swing on the north side. Head east and go around Gu'Tanoth, past the broken bridge leading to the small island, until you reach a hole surrounded by rocks. The hole is just past the destroyed building just south of Gu'Tanoth. A death rune spawns just south of this hole - look on your minimap if you're having trouble finding it. It's required later in the quest, so pick one up now if you haven't already. Enter the hole to reach an island with Toban's tribe on it. South of the ladder, you should find a level 68 chieftain called Gorad. Talk to him and tell him that you have come to knock his teeth out. He will attack you. Kill him to get a tooth. Keep the tooth for later. Next, speak to Toban. He will ask you to give him the bones of a dragon to chew on. Give him your dragon bones. Make sure not to bury them! Toban will give you the third piece of the relic in return. Open Toban's chest on the island and you will find Og's stolen gold. Completing the relic Leave the island via the ladder. Make your way around the west side of the ogre city or teleport using a Ring of Dueling to Castle wars and walk back to Grew's island (with the jangerberries). Use your second rope on the tree. Talk to Grew to give him Gorad's tooth. You will receive another piece of the relic in return for your deed. He will also give you the first crystal! Keep this for later. Leave the island using the rope swing and head north back to Og. Talk to him to give him his stolen gold bar. You will receive the final piece of the relic. Once you have all three parts of the relic, take them to the Watchtower Wizard to get them assembled. Head through Yanille and use the agility shortcut if possible. While at the watchtower pick up a candle at the spawn on the ground level if you need a light source. Stop at the bank to pick up a tinderbox, light source, anti-dragon shield, and gold bar and to deposit the crystal for safe keeping. Access to Gu'Tanoth After you have the full relic, head back through Yanille and out the west gate. Head southeast until you see a path leading up into the Feldip Hills. Go south and follow the path up the hill. At the split, take the northwest trail to the Ogre Guards. Give them your relic to gain access to the city. Make sure you use the statue on them, just talking to them will cause them to push you back down the hill. Once you're inside the city, go east to the market. The ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the Ogre Traders, who will attack if spoken to. There is also a non-aggressive merchant named Grud that will sell you herblore supplies. Buy a pestle and mortar and vial (7 coins total) from him for later use if you do not already have them in your bank. Find the southern stall in the market with food (grey cylinders) on it, and then steal a rock cake. Be careful with the cake as the left-click option eats it, dealing damage and forcing you to go steal another. Go back on the main path to the west and follow it south. You'll find two more guards. They will ask for some food from the market. Do not eat the rock cake. Give them your rock cake to get by. Then continue on until you find a broken bridge. Attempt to jump the gap in the bridge. The guards will ask for money, so pay them 20gp to cross the gap. .]] Pass the aggressive ogre and you will find several City Guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". Give the guard the death rune you grabbed earlier and he will give you a map of the Skavid Caves. Skavid caves Exit Gu'Tanoth by working your way back across the bridges. If you have not yet acquired a slash weapon, make sure to pick up a knife at the spawn near one of the bridges. The Skavid Caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. Their entrances are scattered around the north and east sides of the city. You need the Skavid map and a light source to get in. Their locations are: *East of Gu'Tanoth along the southeast branch of the entrance path to the city *Northeast of Gu'Tanoth along the main entrance path to the city *North of Gu'Tanoth near the opening of the main entrance path to the city *North of Gu'Tanoth south of the west gate to Yanille *East of Gu'Tanoth outside the city around the east side of the mountain You will need to enter all of the caves until you find the Scared Skavid, who will teach you some basic Skavid words. Then go back to the other four caves and talk to each (regular) Skavid, trying each word until it says that they understood you, then move on to the next cave with the next Skavid. Return to the Scared Skavid. It will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad Skavid. Go past the Skavid cave along the southeast path of the entrance to the Ogre City and talk to the guards. They will ask for a bar of gold. Give it to them to gain access. Go south and enter the cave. Talk to the mad skavid and respond with the language you just learned. :If he says "Ar cur," the correct response is "Gor." :If he says "Bidith ig," the correct response is "Cur." :If he says "Gor nod," the correct response is "Tanath." :If he says "Cur tanath," the correct response is "Bidith." If you respond correctly, the Skavid will give you a crystal. Take two cave nightshades at the spawn inside. The ogre enclave Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped. Go back to the Gu'Tanoth marketplace (just west of where you stole the rock cake) and use one of your nightshades on the cave guards to distract them. Enter the Ogre Enclave. You'll see a short cutscene with an Ogre shaman and a Blue dragon. Do not attack or talk to the shamans unless you want to lose a lot of health. '''The last two crystals are here, but you can't get them without some help. Run past the Blue Dragons and out the exit at the north end. You will appear outside one of the northern Skavid caves. Magic ogre potion Head north into Yanille. Stop at the bank to grab a vial (with or without water), guam leaf, pestle and mortar, jangerberries, and bat bones if you have them. Head back toward the watchtower. If you need bat bones, a little east of the watchtower you'll find a house whose entrance is covered in webs. Take a slashing weapon or knife, cut through the web and enter the building. You will find several giant bats. Kill one and take its bones. Return to the watchtower. If your vial is empty, fill it at the fountain outside. Climb the ladders and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. He will tell you that you can make a potion to destroy the ogre shamen. Here is how to do it. You must add the ingredients in this order: # Add a guam leaf to a vial of water # Add some jangerberries. '''Be careful because the left-click option is to eat. If accidentally eaten, they respawn on Grew's island - you'll need another rope. # Use your pestle and mortar on the bat bones to grind them. Add the ground bat bones to the vial mixture. # Give the mixture to the Watchtower Wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into Magic ogre potion. Shaman slaying Return to the Yanille bank to prepare for the blue dragon and shaman enclave. Bring your pickaxe, an anti-dragonfire shield, and some food. Now go back to the market place in Gu'Tanoth. Distract the cave guards using your second nightshade, and enter the cave. Run around the cave and use the magic ogre potion on each of the six Ogre Shamans while avoiding the blue dragons as much as possible. The potion will instantly kill the shamans and you won't take any damage. The last shaman you kill will drop the crystal which is automatically put into your inventory. To get the fourth crystal, find the big rock in the Ogre Enclave and mine it with your pickaxe. Reviving the watchtower Leave the enclave using the far exit again. Bank all your items in the Yanille bank. Take all four crystals back to the watchtower. Talk to the Watchtower Wizard and he will ask you to fix the machine for him. Place each crystal on the appropriate pillar and pull the lever on the west side of the room to complete the quest. Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 15250 Magic experience * 5000 coins * A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport * Access to the ogre city (and Ogre Enclave where you can fight Blue Dragons) Category:Quests